New
by scribblez33
Summary: Sarah Jareth
1. Chapter 1

Jarethcat Productions

Scribblez33

Surprise?

Chapter One

Hoggle was the last to leave that night. "You will call on us again, won't you, Sarah?" His eyes reflecting the fear that she would forget them all.

"But of course, Hoggle." Sarah reached out and hugged the dwarf one more time before he left throught the mirror to the land of the Labyrinth.

Exhausted, she walked to the window and peered out. She opened the window hoping to catch a breeze and cool off her room, but no such luck.

Turning from the window, she began her nightly routine of getting ready for bed. Once she was comfortable in her bed, she whispered to the wind, "Even you, Jareth."

Jareth was flying around the neighborhood and was drawn in by the sound of whispering Sarah calling out to him.

Noticing the window was still open, he perched on the edge and there he stayed until the morning rays.

Sarah woke the next morning and rushed to get herself fixed and ready to babysit. It was a Saturday and she wanted to spend all her time with Toby. As she was reaching for the door knob, she noticed the owl perched on the window sill, sitting perfectly still. "Jareth?" Sarah asked in a hushed voice. The owl cooed and transformed into the regal goblin king.

"Hello, Sarah. I heard you call out to me last night and came to check on you." Jareth knew he was not welcome as the king, and he heard noise coming from the downstairs. He quickly transformed back into his owl form and reclaimed his spot on the windowsill.

"Ill bring you some bread and water if you will just stay here. I am sitting Toby all day today and so I want you around in case something strange happens and he starts making objects float." Sarah laughed at the insanity that was coming from her mouth, but it felt good to not have to worry about Jareth taking him again. She knew that defeating the labyrinth meant also defeating Jareth.

Sarah rushed to the kitchen grabbing bread and some water. Two small plastic Tupperware dishes as well. Then she scampered around to find herself something to eat.

"Sarah, would you come sit down at the table with us for a moment?" Her stepmother asked.

Sarah sighed. She wanted to get back to Jareth and talk some more about what will happen now that she beat the labyrinth, but she knew that she needed to speak to her parents too. "Sure, what's up?" Sarah pulled out a chair and set her plate on the table.

"Sarah, your father and I will not be needing you to sit Toby tonight. So, I would like you to take this money, and go out with your friends." Karen handed Sarah two twenty dollar bills and smiled.

"Thank you." Was all Sarah could manage to get out.

"Why the Tupperware and water bottles?" Richard asked.

"Oh, this morning, an owl landed in my room and I think it needs some help. I just feel like I can do that. If nothing else, it will have water and a little bread." Sarah didnt lie completely, she just didnt tell the whole truth to her father.

"That is a good idea, Sarah. Maybe another pet will help you along." Karen stated.

"Can I bring Merlin in from the garage, now that the rain is stopped?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, but make sure his paws aren't muddy!" Karen called out after Sarah.

Sarah wiped Merlin's paws down and ushered him into the house. He did not like being in the garage, but it was easier when he was wet to be out there to dry off. There was a bowl of water and a bowl of food always ready for him if needed.

When Sarah reached her room, she closed the door. Keeping her voice hushed, she asked Jareth, "Do you want your food as an owl or as a person?"

Jareth changed back into his human form and Sarah was impressed at how easy he made it look. "Sarah, I didnt know you wanted me here as I am now. I figured it safest as an owl. Thank you for the option." Jareth smiled and took some of the bread. He also swallowed the water from the water bottle.

Sarah knew she should detest the goblin king but she remembered that everything he did, was because she asked it of him. "Jareth, do you want to go to a movie or something tonight? Maybe we can be friends."

Jareth responded with a smile and transformed into his owl self. He flew out the window and over the city. Sarah watched, infatuated with the way he could do that at will.

"So much for that idea, huh, Merlin?" Sarah patted his head and sat down on her bed. She picked up a confetti streamer that had been left behind last night and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

As Sarah sat and ate dinner with her family, she contemplated going out on her own. After all, she did not have friends at the school, and Karen had been generous with the money. "Toby will be safe now. Plus, he will be with dad and Karen." She reassured herself.

As she stood to excuse herself from dinner, the doorbell chimed.

"Who could that be?" Karen asked

"No idea." Sarah replied. "I'll get it, since I am up."

Sarah headed through the foyer and opened the door. She was not prepared for what she saw.

There, on her front porch, was a younger version of Jareth. Mismatched eyes, long hair pulled back into a pony tail, jeans, and a deep burgundy button up shirt.

"Who is it?" called Karen from the dining room.

"A friend from school." Sarah called back.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered to Jareth.

"You invited me out. I thought you would remember that." Jareth replied.

Sarah sighed, dragged him inside and shut the door. The weather was nice but she didn't want to hear anything about letting in bugs. She ushered him into the dining room and there the conversation froze.

"Dad, Karen, this is Jareth Tiernan. A friend from school. I forgot that he said he was going to pick me up tonight." Sarah said nothing more.

"Good to meet you, Jareth." Karen beamed up at him. "Its so nice that Sarah can go out and have fun."

Jareth nodded in agreement, turning, he looked at Sarah. "You do not look prepared to go out. Shall I wait in the car?" He asked.

"No, you can wait in here. I will be right down." Sarah smiled at her family and at Jareth.

"You know Sarah from school, how nice." Karen tried to feed Toby while watching Jareth carefullly.

"Here, let me try." Jareth offered.

Karen looked relieved to have any extra help.

When Sarah arrived back downstairs, she quietly watched Jareth interacting with her family.

Sensing Sarah, Jareth turned and smiled at her.

Blushing at being caught, Sarah walked forward looking to her family for approval.

Karen took over feeding Toby, and Sarah's father pulled her aside and gave her more money. "Its not everyday that my little girl finds someone as handsome as her father, but I want you to have a good time tonight. Do not worry about coming home too late, but do try to be home before midnight. I do like him, but I don't trust him just yet."

Sarah nodded. "Of course, dad." She took the extra money and put it in her wallet. "Are you ready to leave, Jareth?"

"When ever you are, Sarah." Jareth extended his arm and Sarah wrapped her arm in his. They were out the door a few moments later.

"That was not so bad, was it, Sarah?" Jareth asked once they were down the street a ways.

"No. But you could have told me you were coming. I was so surprised to see you. When you just flew off, I didnt expect to see you again." she admitted.

A short distance later, Sarah and Jareth reached the park. Walking a few extra steps forward, Sarah found a bench and sat. Jareth followed her.

Karen was busy putting Toby down for the night while Richard kept looking out the windows.

"Oh, Richard, they will be fine!" Karen scolded her husband.

"I know. I just worry. Sarah has never introduced us to any of her friends before. And certainly not some boy." Richard confirmed.

"I admit, it was a shock for me as well. But I am glad she is going out. We cant expect her to live in a fantasy world forever." Karen said.

"Agreed." With that, the two began to ready themselves for bed.

Sarah enjoyed the park. She also enjoyed Jareth's company. She never would have believed yesterday that she would be going on a date with the goblin king. She looked up at the clock and then over at Jareth. He had been sitting on the other side of the bench and she respected that.

"Jareth, shall we catch a movie or something?" She asked.

"I shall follow your lead, Lady Sarah." Jareth smiled at her. Hoping this was a start to a new chapter in their relationship, he did not want to come on too strongly.

Sarah got up from the bench and started to walk. Jareth joined her and they walked in step to the theater. Upon arrival, they found that they were too late for any movies.

"Well," Sarah began, "that was a bust." She quickly searched the depths of her brain for an activity that they could do together.

They walked past an ice cream parlour and Jareth stopped. "Sarah, how about here?"

Sarah smiled and agreed.

They walked in together and waited in the short line.

Two girls from Sarah's class were in front of them in line. One turned when she heard Jareth and Sarah discussing flavours of ice cream to order.

"Sarah Williams, I never thought I would see you out and about. Especially with such a handsome young man."

Sarah blushed. "He stopped by for a while. We have been pen pals for the longest time."

Jareth could see the discomfort in Sarah as she looked at her shoes, and introduced himself. "Good evening, ladies. My name is Jareth Tiernan. Sarah mentioned we were pen pals. I hail from England and am on break from my private school, so I decided to come and visit her and her family. Which reminds me, Sarah, you never told me which hotel is best in town."

The girls gave Sarah looks of envy and ordered their ice cream.

"Thank you." Sarah said once the girls were out of sight.

"I do enjoy rescuing damsels in distress." Jareth smiled and looked up at the board one more time.

"What can I get for you?" the barista asked.

"I'll have the Rocky Road double scooped, and in a waffle cone, please." Sarah did not hesitate to order.

"And for you?" He turned to Jareth.

"The same." he replied.

"Separate or together?" asked the man as he handed Sarah her ice cream cone.

"Together." Jareth replied.

Jareth paid for the ice cream despite Sarah's protests. They found a booth and sat across from one another.

They discussed many things that night in the booth at the ice cream parlour. But the one conversation Sarah remembered best was the one about her friends.

"They wont be punished. The one thing I value in my subjects is loyalty. And they never faltered in theirs. Didymus guarded the bridge and was loyal to you from there on. Hoggle never gave you the peach or lead you back because he thought it best to end his cowardice. Ludo, well he was your friend from the start. So you need not worry, Sarah. They will not be punished."

Those were the words that made Sarah's day. "I can still talk to them through my mirror, cant I?" She asked.

"But of course. And I do hope on occasion that you call for me too, Sarah." Jareth responded to her question.

It was getting late, so Sarah reluctantly asked Jareth to walk her home. They walked in comfortable silence all the way back to Sarah's. Once there, the silence was broken.

"Thank you, Jareth. I enjoyed this. And I will be in contact more often." Sarah extended her hand for a handshake.

Jareth only smiled, took it in his own hand and brought it to his lips for a quick kiss. "Until next time, Mi' Lady." He bowed and began to walk away.

Sarah opened her door and made sure it was locked before heading up the stairs to her room, where she was almost certain, a familiar barn owl would be waiting for her at the windowsill.

Once Sarah reached her bedroom, she slumped into her chair infront of the vanity mirror. She began to brush her hair and called out to her friends. "Hoggle, Ludo, Didymus." The mirror became clouded and then rippled. Hoggle, Didymus and Ludo's forms were infront of her.

"This is a pleasant surprise. What do we owe the honour?" Didymus asked

Sarah smiled at her friends. They discussed the night's events and even the day around the Labyrinth.

She went to bed smiling that night, leaving the window cracked open mildly in case a certain king wanted to visit her.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: HERE YA GO! Again, I do not own Labyrinth, Jareth, Sarah, Toby, Karen or Richard, and the friends. I own the ice cream shop the girls there, a few of the goblins, and the story line. This chapter is longer than the others I hope that you do not mind that. Do watch out, next chapter after this one will contain violence and the rating will go up.**

Over the next few months, it became routine for Jareth to pick Sarah up on Saturday nights and the couple would go out to a movie or ice cream. Then, arriving home, Sarah would call on her friends and they would talk about the day and the evening. She was growing to like the Goblin King.

One night, Jareth arrived early to spend more time with the family.

The family was preparing for dinner and Jareth rang the doorbell to the house.

"I'll get it." Sarah said. She couldn't help but smile as she saw Jareth standing on the porch. ", Come in, Jareth. No since staying out in the cold." She lead him into the family room.

"Hello, Jareth." Karen said as she sat the struggling two year old in his high chair. "Will you be dinning with us this evening?" She inquired.

"I fret not. Thought it does smell so wonderful. If it is not too much of an inconvenience, I would like to ask Sarah to come to dinner with me tonight." Jareth responded.

"But of course, Jareth. You know the rules, have her home at a decent hour, and have fun. But not too much fun." Richard said.

"Dad!" Sarah's face turned red as she opened the closet door and grabbed her coat. The weather was changing from brisk, cool nights, to harsh cold winter nights.

"I will have her home in plenty of time to rest." Jareth nodded to the family and took Sarah's arm and they headed out the door.

"To dinner, huh?" Sarah asked as they rounded the corner.

"Yes, but I must be careful."

"Why do we-" Sarah was cut off. She felt a vaguely familiar touch of magic and a tug at her stomach. She took in a breath. And then the sensation was gone. "Jareth, what did you just do?" Sarah demanded an answer from her otherworldly boyfriend who just happened to be a king with magical powers.

"Take a look around. You will see." Jareth let go of her arm and stepped back.

"We're in the labyrinth, aren't we?" Sarah turned and looked at Jareth.

"My favorite place of all." Jareth admitted.

Sarah took in her surroundings. She was in a small courtyard with hedges around and the flowers smelled wonderful. She wondered if this was the hedge maze where she met Ludo but didn't ask.

"Sarah, I do need something from you." Jareth looked a little uneasy.

"What would that be?" Sarah asked

"While you are here, in my presence and in my labyrinth, I need you to be dressed as such." With a wave of his hand, they were standing infront of a small shop.

"Jareth, really?" Sarah raised an eyebrow.

"I cannot have you looking like a common human girl wandering the streets. You are the champion of the labyrinth. You alone have beat my game and I need you to understand that." Jareth opened the door and the bell over the top dinged.

A small, plump, goblin woman appeared behind Sarah as the door shut.

"Can I help you today? Oh, your majesty. Forgive me." She bowed gracefully for such a small and round creature Sarah noted.

She wondered if there was a class the goblins had to take, "How to be a good subject," or "Bowing 101." She chuckled inwardly at her joke.

"Mika, this is Lady Sarah. She is a dear friend of mine and I would like to have her some dresses made. She may be visiting the city more often." Jareth produced a small sack and gave it to the goblin.

"Of course, highness." Mika turned her attention to Sarah. "Yes, very good." She began circling Sarah.

Sarah stood perfectly still and let Mika examine her curves, or lack of according to Mika.

"Please follow me." Mika led Sarah into a smaller room and Jareth took it upon himself to vanish to the castle to work on some documents.

"Pick any of these colors and fabrics you would like. Majesty gives me enough for five dresses. I make them fast for you." Mika's formality dropped the moment she and Sarah were alone.

Sarah browsed the fabrics and chose all five colors from the crushed velvet. She chose a dark green, a pale blue, a deep almost black in color blue, a maroon, and baby pink. Sarah was pleased with her color selection and felt that the colors would compliment her nicely.

As they continued through the afternoon, Sarah started to get hungry. Jareth returned and thanked Mika for her time, giving her some more money for the length Sarah was there. Mika waved her hand and Sarah was wearing the deep blue dress.

She smiled at the way the dress felt on her. It didnt hurt that Jareth looked pleased as well.

"Where to now, my king?" Sarah asked as she gracefully took a bow before Jareth.

Jareth smiled at the words. "Back to our dinner. Is where we are going." He grabbed Sarah gingerly around the waist and within seconds, they were back in the beautiful courtyard they had been in earlier.

Sarah enjoyed her evening with Jareth in the labyrinth. They laughed and talked about Sarah's school starting up again soon. And how she was longing to finish quickly. The best part of Sarah's night was when Jareth announced he had another surprise for their evening. As if summoned there, her friends came to visit and joined the picnic. Sarah spent the rest of the night laughing and smiling.

Jareth had no doubts that he was falling more in love with the champion of his labyrinth and his heart.

"Sarah, I regret to inform you that we are due back at your place in fifteen minutes." Jareth did not want to break up the reunion of the friends, but he knew he needed to stay on good terms with her and her family.

On the way back to Sarah's place, Jareth held her close and marveled in how much she was growing on him.

The next Saturday, Jareth came in the afternoon to Sarah's. He was offering to cook the dinner meal. Sarah sat on the floor playing with a toy with Toby and would steal a glance towards the kitchen longing to be near Jareth again.

Sarah didnt know why, but she was falling for the Goblin King more and more each time they spent together.

"Jareth, do tell us about what drew you to Sarah," Richard asked.

"Ah, Sarah was reciting a play in the park one night and I couldn't stop watching. She knew every line by heart and played the parts very convincingly. It was then I realized that she was reciting from my favorite play."

"And which play is that?" Karen asked, spooning some green beans into Toby's mouth.

"Labyrinth." Sarah and Jareth said at the same time. Looking at one another as if they had just shared their deepest secret they smiled and started laughing.

"Thats the one where the evil king takes children, isn't it, Sarah?" Richard questioned.

"I don't feel that he is evil at all, sir." Jareth commented. "The king of this other world simply complys with the wishes of parents, babysitters, and elder siblings who are tired of the ward they are given to watch. The king treats the girl differently because he senses great power in her and he knows they are the perfect match for one another. In fact, I would like to see them make another play about the girl realizing that everything the king did was in fact for her, and he meant every word of his promises to love her forever."

"Thats deep thinking for such a small play." Karen interjected.

"I think you may be onto something, Jareth." Sarah responded. "And this dinner is very yummy!"

The evening went by faster than what any of the party thought it would. Jareth was parting ways with promises to return another day.

As the months came and went, Sarah found herself excited for summer break.

"Mom, Jareth has invited me to spend the summer in London with his aunt and uncle. I would really like to go and meet them since you guys have met Jareth and spent some time with him. I would be back in time for Toby's birthday even! It would only even have to be for a week if you wanted it to be. Please?" Sarah begged Karen to let her go. Even though she knew it was technically a lie that she was going to London.

"I suppose if it is okay with them and okay with your father, it will be okay with me." Karen liked Jareth and she didnt think that anyone would be a better match for the girl who has grown up so much since Jareth came along.

"Thank you!" Sarah squeeled with delight and dashed to her room. Jaeth was waiting for her there.

"She said that if it was okay with dad, itd be okay!" Sarah leapt up, wrapped her arms around Jareth's neck and kissed him square on the lips she was so excited.

Neither one of them knew what happened next. Jareth cupped her face with one hand and drew her tighter to himself with the other. And Sarah loosened her grip on Jareth's neck.

The two stayed, embraced in the kiss. Enjoying the feeling of the other.

Sarah reluctantly pulled away when she heard a car door shut. "If you want to ask, you better get a move on, Jar." Sarah reached for a brush to make sure that her hair was still in place even though her body was tingling and her mouth was still remembering the kiss. She watched as Jareth gracefully flew out the window and down to the sidewalk across the street from her place.

Jareth walked up to the Williams' house with shivers from the kiss that had transpired only moments ago. His body knew that that was what he wanted to wake up to for the rest of his long life. He rang the doorbell and Richard answered.

"Jareth, come on in. We were not expecting you today. What brings you by?" Richard asked as he brought a water bottle for himself and Jareth to the living room from the kitchen and had a seat on the couch.

"I needed to ask you a few quick questions regarding myself and Sarah." Jareth didnt know how else to approach this but he had heard many stories through the years. "My first question being, can Sarah travel to London for a while this summer with me so to meet my aunt and uncle?"

Richard thought for a moment and nodded. "No harm there I wouldnt think. I do hope that you would have her back by mid summer for her brother's birthday."

"I wouldnt have it any other way. She is quite fond of Toby." Jareth took a deep breath. "My next question is rather serious and would not be as immediate as the London trip. I know that she has to finish this school year out, but what about after school? Where do you see Sarah?" Jareth asked.

Richard again thought on this question, this time a little longer than the last. "I suppose I see her going to college and getting a degree. Why do you ask?" It was Richard's turn to ask.

"I would like to ask for permission to marry Sarah when she is finished with her year of schooling. My aunt and uncle are very for this and are offering to help in any way possible. I do have to go finish my own schooling this year with my aunt and uncle, but I would be back in time for her graduation ceremonies and the festivities I understand that are to follow." Jareth felt a weight lift from his shoulder.

Richard smiled and extended a hand to Jareth. "It'd be my pleasure to welcome you to the family."

Jareth smiled back politely but danced a small jig on the inside. As a king, he learned to school his emotions early in life.

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Williams. I will be going. I must make arrangements for traveling. Please, do not mention that I was here."

"Our secret, son." Richard walked him to the door and walked up the stairs.

"Jareth, I dont believe you were able to do it!" Richard heard Sarah exclaim. Knocking on the door, he opened it almost expecting to see the young man he just talked to, but instead saw only Sarah at the window admiring a barn owl.

"Hi dad. I was just telling Jareth, thats what I named my owl, that I was excited that he can fly now." Sarah stood up and hugged her dad.

"I have some news for you." Richard told Sarah that she could spend the summer with Jareth.

Sarah thought that the summer spent in the labyrinth was the best ever. The subjects really took to her and she made even more friends than just the ones she had. She learned how to make some pretty awesome breads and she had a closet full of new dresses from the shop.

Mika taught her how to sew dresses from the fabrics in the labyrinth and Sarah became quite the seamstress.

Toby's birthday came and went and Sarah was glad to be home with her family even thought it meant her final year of school was starting. She had even made friends with some of the girls in her class once she joined the drama department. She was in this year's production of Grease, which Jareth came to watch with her family. She found herself growing more and more excited for the times that she could see Jareth and more distant to school again.

Graduation grew near. Sarah had not seen Jareth all year, due to school and extracurriculars. Jareth had a kingdom to run. She called on her friends twice a week, and once a week she called for Jareth, to keep in touch. She found herself longing for the simplicity of those dresses she grew so used to in the labyrinth over the summer.

"Jareth, can you please find a way to let everyone see me walk?" Sarah begged one night.

"Sarah, I cannot allow the whole kingdom to stop just for your pleasure." Jareth responded.

"Its not…" Sarah caught herself before finishing her sentence.

"Sleep my love. I shall be there to watch your day."

"Fine." Sarah huffed and went to bed.

Richard had long since discussed Jareth's proposal with Karen and they knew that it was coming. They were beaming as Sarah prepared to go to the ceremony.

Sarah's name was called and as she walked, her friends, family, and the kingdom cheered loudly for her accomplishments.

Sarah stood, just outside her house and posed for pictures.

Jareth escorted her into the house for cake and icecream, but had a plan of his own. As the evening drew to a clse, he asked to take a walk with her.

When Jareth took Sarah to what she deemed as "their place" in the labyrinth, she knew something was up. There were candles floating all around and the flowers looked even more beautiful than she remembered. The fountain was glowing different colours as the sun began to set.

Jareth had changed into his regal outfit as they arrived and produced a picnic blanket with a vase of the wild flowers Sarah had grown to love. As he led his love to the blanket, he produced a velvet box.

Sarah watched as Jareth, the Goblin King, got down on one knee in front of her with the small box and opened it. She was speechless.

As tears ran down her cheek she nodded a silent, "yes" to him and held her hand out. Jareth sprang up and gingerly pulled Sarah close to him. He knew how much he loved her and now he could finally shower her with the love that she so deserved.

Months went by and Jareth enjoyed spending the time with Sarah's family as they prepared for a small, yet intimate wedding. Jareth agreed to have the wedding in the above ground for Sarah's sake and transferring people in and out of the labyrinth wouldn't be that easy to explain.

The ceremony was quick and wonderfully blissful for the couple. As the night progressed, the couple said their farewells and Sarah grabbed onto her husband while he transported them to their new home and new life together.

Once in the labyrinth, Jareth called together the kingdom to see his new bride and greet her as their queen. Another ceremony was preformed the next day for this happy, new couple.

As weeks went by, Sarah learned how to tell the time difference in the labyrinth versus the world she used to know. She was also assisting Mika in the dress shop to grow accustomed to the currency.

Sarah did travel to the above ground with the help from Jareth on special occasions such as Toby's birthday and on certain holidays too.

Lately, Sarah was longing for more. She couldn't figure it out herself, and she didn't want to disturb her husband. She didn't feel like herself much either.

"Sarah, you really must end this funk you have been in." Jareth confronted her one day.

"I know, love, but I just cant seem to shake it off." Sarah would respond.

A few weeks later, when the shop was closed for the day, Sarah and Mika sat, talking. Sarah told Mika of her attitude and her funk that she had been in as of late.

Mika, being a midwife for many years, smiled at her and placed a hand on her stomach. "A baby boy, my queen."

Sarah couldn't believe it. She wanted to jump for joy, cry out for her mother's help, tell Jareth, and hide from him all at the same time. "Thank you, Mika." Sarah stood and left the shop.

"Sarah, you seem so very distant this eve. What troubles you my dear?" Jareth, concerned for her, wrapped his arms around her body.

"Jareth, I think I would like to visit my family. With out you coming along, please." Sarah had made up her mind. Even though she loved it here in the labyrinth with its simplicities, she needed her family more right now to sort through this confusion.

As Sarah reached her childhood home, she was hesitant to knock on the door.

Luckily, she didn't have to. Toby was coming out as she was walking up to the porch.

"Tobes?" Sarah asked quizzically.

"Sarah! I was just about to go out, but this is better! Come in and have a seat!"

Toby had grown and Sarh looked the same as she did 20 years ago.

"Sarah, you haven't visited in so long, we thought you had forgotten us. Your mail keeps getting returned to us too, so we were worried." Toby explained that her parents had been in a terrible car accident on the way to a meeting just the past year.

"Toby, I need your help. I need to stay here for a while." Sarah's plea came out more frantic than she wanted.

"Is something the matter, sis?"

"No, I just need time to breath. Maybe start some college classes."

"Mom and dad said you had graduated college, what aren't you telling us?"

Sarah sighed. This was going to take a while.

"Toby, when you were young, I watched you so much that I was sick of it. I wished you away to the labyrinth and my wish came true." Sarah explained the last 20 years to Toby and then explained that she found out she was pregnant and didn't know what to do.

"Jareth would make a great father, Sarah, what are you so worried about?"

Sarah couldn't answer that, she herself didn't know.


End file.
